Juniper Shorthalt
Juniper Shorthalt is a bardic cleric gnome. She is played by Chibi. Description Appearance She's short and slightly tan with various scars on her, predominantly one across her nose. She has black hair with natural medium brown streak that are usually in buns and has brown eyes. She has a tattoo of a path leading to an arched door on her left forearm and on her right upper arm to her jaw is a spidery, vein-y necrosis scar from a fight with the bog walkers. She has several piercings: a bridge piercing, a septum piercing, a vertical labret on her lower lip. She also has gauges in her lobes and a piercing above on her right lobe that has the message earring Pike demanded she take before she went to Emon to stay in touch with her. Personality Biography Background Juniper was the second child of Pike and Scanlan. Because of having famous parents, she was constantly pressured to live up to everyone’s expectations. Though Scanlan and Pike were always supportive of whatever their children did. She was always getting into some sort of trouble as a kid. Usually “rescuing” any furry creature while on adventures in The Bramblewoods. But also the occasional prank her father taught her. When she was about 9, she was practicing with the elder de Rolo twins and they caused the scar across her nose, though even to this day neither twin will confirm which was the culprit. Because of this, Pike had Juniper join her as an acolyte of Sarenrae when she became old enough. When she was about 15, she was on a vacation to Deastok, visiting Taryon and his husband, when she first met Him. At first she thought He was just a VERY good-looking human l. But then she learned that He called Himself The Traveler and was trying to become a true deity. She also learned that He game to her because He felt she could help Him spread the gospel. After that, she become the follower. Somehow one of the higher-ups in the temple (Lalvon Thonor) found out and demanded that she be officially declared a heretic as she denounced Sarenrae. But because Pike was higher up than him, she made him back off. Relationships Family She has a great relationship with her parents and siblings, but she was especially close to her honorary uncle, Grog, as well as her other honorary aunts and uncles. Vax'ildan de Rolo II She has a close relationship with Vax'ildan Jr. and at one point had a crush on him, which she told him this, but they both realized that they weren't really compatible with each other and she helped him realize his feelings for Oracle, the adopted son of Gilmore and Flint. Ahlia When she wasn't in Whitestone spending time with the de Rolos, she was in Zephyra spending time with Keyleth and Ahlia where they would do things in the surrounding forests. It wasn't until after she met The Traveler and was in Whitestone that she had a crush on her, which lead her to worry about her sexuality and is what she's still worried about. She still has a crush on her but hasn't had the courage to tell her. Oracle Juniper's childhood partner in crime when it came to crimes. Juniper always looked up to him and not just because he was taller but because he was always so sure of himself (or at least made it seem like that to the public). She was really hurt when he disappeared because he didn't say goodbye to her but also because she had to comfort Vax'ildan de Rolo when she learned that he disappeared. When they met each other in Kymal again, she learned that he was the one that made sure Lalvon got his just deserts and she would always be thankful to him for that. She was also the one he told he was leaving. Alastair She first met Alastair when she was younger in Vasselheim when he was in the temple of the Platinum Dragon. They would hang out together when they weren't busy with their studies up until she went back to Westrunn after declaring herself to The Traveler. She was surprised when she met up with him again in Emon when they were taking on a mission for the council together. Character Information Quests Notable Items Abilities Feature * Magic Initiate: Wizard (Intelligence) ** Cantrip 1 ** Cantrip 2 ** Find Familiar Forest Gnome Abilities * Darkvision * Gnome Cunning * Natural Illusionist * Speak with Small Beast Cleric Abilities * Channel Divinity (1 use) ** Turn Undead * Divine Domain: Trickery Domain ** Channel Divinity: Invoke Duplicity ** Blessing of the Trickster * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting Bard Abilities * Bardic Inspiration (d6) * Jack of All Trades * Song of Rest (d6) * Bard College: College of Glamour ** Mantle of Inspiration ** Enthralling Performance * Expertise (2) Domain Spells 1st-level * Charm Person * Disguise Self 3rd-level * Magic Mirror * Pass Without A Trace Quotes Trivia